Why didn't I realize I loved you?
by Barbo
Summary: After a celebrating the new Shaman King one night, Yoh and Anna breaks off their engagement. Three years later, he receives a call from Anna. To his surprise, she is getting married and wants HIM to be her Man of Honor. Full summary inside. R
1. Celebration

Summary: After the Shaman tournament ended and after Hao was killed, Yoh earned the title as Shaman King. A celebration was held the following night to honor him as the new Shaman King. His family breaks the news to him that he is free from the arranged marriage and that he can be with anyone he chooses. He realizes at the celebration that he wanted a normal life where he was free to hang out with friends and go on dates with girls. Yoh and Anna decided to break it off in order to live that life he always dreamt of. But what happens three years later when Anna breaks the news that she is getting married and that she wishes for him to be her Man of Honor? Is he going to regret it?

Note: I'm not a good writer. Sorry

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King

--

**Chapter one: The Celebration **

That night, the Asakura courtyard was decorated with Christmas lights that surrounded the trees. Large amount of side dishes were laid out on tables covered with elegantly embellished designs. Shamans, who filled up the room with delicate and classy attire were dressed just for that occasion.

Under the comforting light of the moon's glow, Yoh stood near a table in the courtyard holding a glass cup in his hands. He tried to enjoy every view of the night. It just seemed so flawless to him; everyone was so cheerful and carefree. It was the same way he wanted the world to be. He smiled at the sight of all the Shamans who were there to celebrate this joyful occasion with him.

"Congratulations, my lord," someone said as they came up to him and bowed.

He returned a smile. "Thank you," he responded.

That was the typical greeting that night. Each time someone passed by, they would congratulate or praise him for becoming Shaman King and defeating Hao. He enjoyed the praises given by them, although he didn't quite know who they all were. His family just happened to leave it an open invitation to celebrate the birth of the new Shaman King. Nonetheless, he always did liked having guests.

"There you are Yoh, we've been looking for you all this time," that voice was no one other than his blue haired friend, Horohoro. He turned to face them with a smile seeing Horohoro standing next to Ren.

"I see you've been standing here for a while," Ren noticed.

"Yeah, it isn't like you to stand around while everyone else is partying and having a fun time. Besides," Horohoro added, "It's almost time for the dance part of the celebration. Say, did you happen to notice that there are a lot of hot girls here?"

"Really?" he replied out of the ordinary, " I haven't paid attention much." The truth was, he hadn't taken the time to notice at all. Everything around him seemed so amazing already that he didn't have time to observe an individual.

"Horohoro is planning to set you up," Ren blurted.

"Set me up?" Yoh asked with a little confusion. 'Why would they want to set me up?' he thought, 'they know I'm not allowed to do such a thing.'

"How about it Yoh?" Horohoro asked with a sly smile as he nudged his friend with his elbow.

"Yoh know I can't," Yoh sighed, "Anna would kill me if she saw me with another girl." Yoh looked down. He was a little displeased with the fact that he had always been off limits. Never in his life had he the chance to go out on a date or a even to a school dance with a girl. He was a teenager after all. It was quite a disappointment for him.

"Come on Yoh," even Ren was know trying to convince him, "you have to let loose once in a while. Especially from Anna's wrath. Besides, she can't do anything about it…anymore."

"Yeah, we heard a little something as we passed through the main room," Horohoro admitted proudly."

Horohoro pulled him by the arm and started dragging him across the crowd of Shamans.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'anymore' and what did you hear?" Yoh was now curious.

"Oh nothing," Horohoro replied while still dragging him, "Just that Anna wasn't your fiancée anymore and that you're free to choose anyone you want." A smile curved onto his face.

"What?" Yoh stopped, eying him suspiciously.

The lights suddenly went off, leaving only the lights on the trees. The center of the room was then highlighted. Everyone at the moment cleared the center part of the room, knowing what it was used for. The sound of the testing of a microphone was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the voice was that of his grandfather, "we would like to thank you for joining wonderful celebration with us tonight. It is such an honor to raise a grandson with such accomplishments. Now we would like to celebrate this occasion with a slow song, please enjoy." Following his grandfather's little speech, a slow song came on.

Horohoro's face was filled with excitement as he saw a girl pass by.

"See you two later! Hot girl alert!" he hurried in the same direction as the girl.

"Um sorry," Ren apologized as he saw Pilika pass by, "I'm going to leave you here."

'Great' Yoh thought, 'Now what do I do? Stand here and watch all of them slow dance while I'm here, alone. So much for being the Shaman King.' He sighed as he placed his eyes towards to ground.

"Excuse me?" he looked up seeing a gorgeous girl speaking to him. She had long brown and wavy hair that reached to her waist. She had short bangs in front of her forehead that was combed to the side. Her body structure was very petite. She had on a baby blue dress that fell just a little below her knees. She smiled sweetly and innocently as she saw that he was looking back at her.

"Yes?" he asked, a little taken off guard.

She chuckled a bit at his reaction. "Would you care for a dance? It wouldn't be right for the Shaman King to be standing alone on the side of the dance floor," she said as she held out her hand.

Yoh couldn't say no. It was considered rude to refuse a girl after she courageously asked a man to dance with her.

He nodded as he grabbed her tiny hands. She led him towards the dance floor where she placed her hands around his neck. He lightly placed his hands on his waist. It felt a bit awkward for him at first to be holding a girl. With Anna, if he even accidentally touched her, he'd receive a slap. The feeling of holding this stranger girl was quite comforting for him. They swayed silently to the music for a while; Yoh was unable to look her in the eye. He turned his face to the left to avoid eye contact.

The awkward silence finally ended as she introduced herself. "My name is Reira," she said, "thank you for dancing with me." She had a very warming aura that surrounded her.

Yoh smiled, "My name is Yoh and Pinelli, I should be the one thanking you, it's an honor."

The music ended at last. Lights came back on and couples slowly pulled away from each other as they heard the person with the microphone speak again.

"Once again, I would like to thank you fellow Shamans for coming tonight. And now, I would like to invite our new Shaman King up here, Yoh Asakura."

Yoh smiled at Reira as he slowly removed his hand from her waist and made his way toward his grandfather. The crowd of Shamans cheered and clapped as he walked toward his grandfather.

"Yoh," his grandfather began, " I have never been more proud to have you as my grandchild. Congratulations, you fulfilled your wish." Yoh responded in a smile to his grandfather.

"Now if you excuse us, Yoh will retire back to the room for a family meeting. Thank you all for coming. We are sad to announce but it is now the end of the celebration. Please have a good night everyone."

Yohmei placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "let's go Yoh."

Yoh nodded but looked back at Reira before leaving. She smiled at him and waved. 'Her smile is so dazzling' he thought.

**At the Asakura main room**

Yoh walked in the room seeing Anna who was sitting down with her head faced down; she didn't look well. She sat down silently as Yoh walked in. Kino was standing next to her.

"Welcome Yoh," she greeted.

"Hi Grandma," he responded, "what's wrong with Anna? I haven't seen her all night?" He suddenly realized that she was no where in sight all that time during the celebration.

"You see Yoh," Kino began as she tried to put into words what she was trying to say, " we have decided to end the arranged marriage since you have defeated Hao. There is really no more need for a powerful wife to accompany you. You have become the Shaman King and we have no longer have the right to chose your future bride. It is now up to you to decide." Kino ended there, giving Yoh time to think.

Yoh looked at Anna who eyes were still fixed on the ground. She lifted here head up slowly as she felt his eyes being placed on her. There was no doubt that the subject had struck her severely, yet she still looked him straight in the eyes and forced a smile upon her face.

"Anna-"

"There's no need Yoh." Anna interrupted in a soft tone filled with sadness, "I already know. I'm no longer any use to you, but that's fine."

"Anna?" Yoh was now confused with her response.

"I know your answer," she replied as the tears lightly brushed off her cheeks, "you want a life where you would be normal, where you were able to do things that other regular teenager boys do. Earlier-- I saw you dancing with that stunningly beautiful girl. The expression on your face was priceless. It was never an expression that you gave me. What am I kidding? I can't take away your happiness, even if it means that I'm the one getting hurt. That's why," Anna stopped to wipe the tears off her cheeks. She smiled the biggest smiled she was able to and looked straight into Yoh's eyes. Her smile was filled with sadness; he can see through it. "That's why I have decided that I am going to leave by tomorrow morning."

Yoh couldn't bring himself to say anything else that night. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. Anna obviously poured her emotions out during the discussion but he couldn't bring himself to say one word, except "Anna". It just didn't seem like…a big deal to him, that she wasn't his fiancée anymore.

That night, Yoh went to sleep feeling a bit guilty but for the most part, he was happy. He was glad that he was now able to live his own life without restrictions and to think, if he can have Reira as his girlfriend...

The next morning Anna waited for Yoh at the train station.

"You're really leaving…is that necessary?" Yoh asked.

Anna nodded, "Like you, I wish to be able to live a normal life too and start over."

"Heh, I guess you're right," Yoh smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"But unlike you, I won't have the responsibility of being a Shaman King," Anna added, almost smiling.

"You got that too," he laughed. Speaking with Anna started to make him feel a little guilty. "Say Anna?" he asked, "we will still keep in contact, right?"

"Of course," Anna answered smiling.

"Yoh, I have to go," Anna stated.

His laughing came to a stop. "Okay," he replied with a hint of sadness.

She gives him one last nod and walked slowly towards the train. The wind seemed to be blowing awfully hard as she was trying to keep her hair from the winds pull. She walked inside the train but turns around to face Yoh one last time before departing.

"Yoh Asakura remember this," Anna assured, "You will always be in my heart."

The train's door began to shut. Yoh stared in shock as the train started to move. 'Will I regret this? She was my friend after all'

--

That was just the intro of it. The conflict hasn't began yet. In the next chapter, it's going to take place three years after, where Yoh's life was going smoothly until he receives the phone call from Anna. Please R & R. :)


	2. Man of WHAT?

**Chapter 2: Man of WHAT!?**

Note: The majority of the crew are now 18 or older. Yoh, Anna, and Reira in particular are 18. For spoilers, Anna's fiancé is also her age. Sorry, I felt the need to put in OCs. PS. This chapter is shorter than the last.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King.

**Three years later**

"What's this Yoh?" Horohoro teased while holding an object in his right hands, "I'm going to tell you're girlfriend!" He laughed as Yoh chased him around the room for the object."

"Give that back Horohoro," Yoh warned, "Anna left that here!"

"Well Anna isn't here!"

"Shut up!" Ren demanded, " I can't hear what the humans inside the television screen are saying."

It was a typical day for Yoh Asakura; his friends, Horohoro in particular, causing the usual havoc in his home and crashing his stuff, mainly the food. His friends always found comfort in staying at his house. Despite the fact that they always teased him, he didn't mind it. He enjoyed having them around, even if there were a lot of them.

The girls, however, weren't a pain like the guys. They would just sit and watch, laughing and smiling.

"If you don't give it back," Yoh playfully warned, "I'm going to have to pummel into the ground!"

"Oh really? Let's ask what Reira thinks." Horohoro looked back at her but she gave a thumbs up to Yoh.

"Heeey!" he complained.

"I said Shut up!" Ren yelled.

"Ring…ring" the sound of the telephone came on.

"Manta, can you get that?" Yoh asked, "I'm too busy pummeling Horohoro to the ground."

Manta walked towards the telephone and picked it up. "Hello?" he answered, "oh yes, he's here." Manta placed the phone down and called Yoh. "It's for you, Yoh."

Yoh nodded and released Horohoro from his grasp. He walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Yoh!" the voice was awfully familiar. He thought for a second trying to recall the voice. Then it hit him! It was no one other than hers, except unusually happy for some reason. Something seemed suspicious.

"Anna!" he yelled in a contented voice. The whole room delayed their activity to look at him. Even Ren had shut of the TV. Yoh had never been so happy to hear her voice in his life, even if it was alarmingly happy. He had been anticipating for a phone call for years. She had agreed to keep in contact with him three years ago but this was the first time that she had actually called him.

"Yoh?" she asked, "something wrong?"

"Oh not at all," he assured, "but it's been three years already. Why did you suddenly decide to call?" The whole room brought their ears to listen; they were curious by that question.

"Yoh, I'm coming back tomorrow," Anna announced.

"Really!?" Yoh asked. The news was surprising to him yet pleasing at the same time. "Do you need me to prepare you a room?" Yoh was getting excited by the thought of seeing his friend again.

"No need," Anna refused, "I actually called to ask you to do me a big favor."

A huge smile came upon his face. He was happy at the fact that there was something he can do for her. Knowing Anna, she never really asked for much from him besides training but that was more like a command than a favor. "I'd be happy to," Yoh said happily and confidently, "what is it?"

She waited a little while then answered.

"I'm getting married!" she blurted, half excited and the other with embarrassment. Well, at the fact that she had to say it in front of her first love.

Yoh froze for a while, the phone almost slipping out of his hand. "Y…you're getting married?" His eyes grew wide at the shock of the news. His friends were also taken back.

"Mhhm, and I want **_you_** to be my Man of Honor," Anna stated, after being able to break the biggest news to them. It was difficult, she'd admit, even for herself to say. Especially since _it is _her first love and _she is _only eighteen years old.

"M, Man of Honor?" he stuttered. His head still repeated those words over and over. 'Anna…_getting_…_married_…Me…_Man_…_of_…_Honor...?_'

"What!?" he yelled as he finally came back to his senses, "you want me to be what?"

"My Man of Honor," Anna repeated, slightly annoyed by his reaction.

"Oh, Okay," he answered calmly, trying to keep himself composed.

"Thanks. I knew I can trust you," she said before hanging up.

Yoh silently placed the phone down; his back was turned to them.

"Hey Manta?" he suddenly asked, "what's a…….._Man of Honor_?" His back was still to them, embarrassed by the question he had just asked.

"Yoh, it's the bride's Maid-" He was interrupted by an overly excited Ryu.

"Master Anna is getting married!" he exclaimed, his face was flushed with excitement. The whole crew started cheering and yelling really loud as they ignored Yoh's question, and celebrated Anna's exciting news.

"I never thought she'd get a man to tell you the truth," Horohoro admitted.

"I thought she died of depression," Ren declared, "but now she calls up three years later, confirms she's not dead and announces that she's getting married? Talk about unpredictable."

"Well I am very happy for Anna," Lyserg expressed.

"Me too," Tamao agreed, " I think we should give her our blessings. Don't you agree Yoh?"

He was still standing with his back turned to them, His face turn towards the ground and both of his hands were placed on the table.

"I.." he started, his voice was cracking.

"Yoh?" Reira called, "you're happy, are you not?" His reaction left them surprised.

"You guys..." Yoh began again, "…didn't answer me." This time, he said in a whine.

The room bursted into laughter.

"Yoh," Manta clarified, "a man of honor is the same thing as the bride's maid of honor, in other words, the bride's main assistant."

"Oh," Yoh replied, a bit embarrassed by his lack of knowledge about weddings.

'Wait,' he thought.

"**Ohhh!**" he said again, this time louder with his eyes wide open. He finally realized what Anna was asking of him.

_But can he really do it?_

--

I know it isn't made clear about how Yoh feels towards Anna but it will slowly start to show.

Especially when he sees her with her hot shot fiancé.

And who is this man that has made cold hearted Anna say yes to proposal?

Find out on the next chapter! That is, when I update.


End file.
